User talk:Pbjms
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —DocDoom2 (talk) 10:41, June 19, 2014 (UTC) |} WARNING We've removed your edit because it didn't meet the quality standards of this fine wiki. Do it again, you're blocked. Unused Pictures Some of the pictures you've uploaded haven't been used which violates Brickipedia's Deletion Policy IMG-5. Please only upload them if you plan to use them. Thanks and don't worry this isn't a warning! DocDoom2-- 01:53, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that, they were used on the Lego Batman 3 page temporarily until a better image of the character was given, but I forgot to delete the old ones. Pbjms (talk) 01:58, July 29, 2014 (UTC) hey how did you get that steamroller and whirly bat pic. where are you getting so many exclusive pics. I tend to spend a lot of my time roaming around for anything LEGO Batman 3 related - a lot of them are from @LEGOBatmanGame on twitter, while the whirly bat and steamroller images are from 'legobatman3news' on instagram, I've seen them on a blog or something at one point, but I can't remember what that blog was.--Pbjms (talk) 22:12, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Lock at it! Maybe some info you need...? http://lego-batman-3-beyond-gotham-info.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO%C2%AE_Batman_3:_Beyond_Gotham_Wiki Can I see proof for a lot of those characters (kilowog, katma tui, etc.) along with many of those voice actors? Also, where did you get that picture of arctic suit batman? Pbjms (talk) 03:37, August 18, 2014 (UTC) pjms join my chat disneycars6327 keeps messing with the lego batman 3 page we need to talk. by Cam Eron14. Please do not add watermarked images.--Toa Matau Haha you must feel like such a twat now becaus I wAs right all along! Did u see the release date 11 NOVEMBER which is what I said...didn't i #sarcasm Just for the record, I never expressed a bit of disbelief toward your idea of the release date - I just wanted to see legitimate proof of it. The release date is one of those things that is essential to have legitimate proof from TTGames or Warner Brothers. Smaller things like characters, gameplay elements, etc. don't need to have huge reveals on twitter, just smaller things like youtube videos or articles from people at comic-con. But yeah, I just wanted proof of the date (NOT WIKIPEDIA), that's all. Pbjms (talk) 19:28, September 22, 2014 (UTC) --Toa Matau Twitter I don't know if you realized, but it was me who sent you the tweet where kid flash was found. LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 16:30, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Returning Characters Remember when LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes brought the characters from the last game back? Well Beyond Gotham is doing the same thing. Captain Boomerang, Clayface, Katana & Bizarro are coming back.--Sageblazer5 (talk) 23:29, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for all the article creations. Could you please add categories to the articles you make in the future?--Toa Matau Hello, I'm gamerboyTURBO3455, it's nice to meet you. --GamerboyTURBO3455 (talk) 02:22, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Page I'm sorry if I ruined the margins it was actually already like that. I was just reverting an unproductive edit. Sorry, DOGLOVER129 (talk) 20:05, November 25, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 Ceratosaurus Hey, you undid my thing about the Ceratosaurus. Why did you do that? Ceratosaurus was in Jurassic Park ||| but guessing as you removed it, you haven't watched it at all....It probably is going to be in Lego Jurassic World if it was in the movie, i need an answer, i'm not demanding, but i need a answer as to why you removed it, soon. Omegaprime95 Ceratosaurus I feel like that was still rather rude, as it the ceratosaurus probably will be a playable character, ankylosaurus was in 1 movie and just like ceratosaurus for a brief scene i remember it wasn't in anymore scenes or movies of JP. And ankylosaurus is dubbed a playable dinosaur, so Ceratosaurus should be too! I'm sorry but it just felt rude when you took that off. I'm sorry it just did. Page repair Say, could you have a chance to fix the LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 page? it's kinda a mess. Just a favor, PLEASE Look; You probably think I'm a mediocre editor, so I'm going to let you believe that. Now; probably if I edit the page of LEGO DC Super-Villains will end in a disaster and you will probably fix it, which will surely annoy you. So I'm going to tell you something that ADMIT was my fault, and that is that I deleted (accidentally) some playable characters from level 4, do not worry, I know what characters; So, I ask you: Can you put them? They are: Custom Character, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost and Deadshot. Also, another DLC has been confirmed, this being about Titans (the series) and can you put the super speed on the abilities of Zoom? Thank you very much - Yohanan Arser (talk) 20:21, July 28, 2018 (UTC). Invisible Hand in behind the scenes I'm fairly certain that the clip from the behind the scenes footage does point to them working on a level as opposed to hub area. Especially the parts that read "3-1 Invisible Hand Cutscenes, gameplay, ect". I could be reading too much into this, but it really does seem confirmed to me. --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 01:14, December 22, 2019 (UTC)